dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gochan
"Son Gochan" is the youngest child of Goku and Chichi, the youngest brother of Gohan, Goten and Xicor. The husband of Aya, the father of Gochi, uncle of Pan, Rohan, and Gotan, who first appears in Dragon Ball SF and later in Dragon Ball GF. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Early Life' Gochan was born in the 790 Age to Goku and Chichi right after the defeat of the Shadow Dragons some months afterwards after peace was restored on Earth. Like his older brothers Gohan and Goten, he is also Half Human Half Saiyan and possessed a vast amount of hidden potential. Since Goku could only become an adult in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation at the time of Dragon Ball GT after he is wished back nito a child by the Black Star Dragon Balls, this is how Gochan was conceived between Goku and Chi-Chi. 'Generation Saga Through Nikon Saga' 7 years later, Gochan loves the thrill of learning and performing martial arts. Most of his days are spent sparring with his nephew Rohan, or with his brothers, Gohan and Goten. During a visit to Kame House, he is allowed to undergo training for 3 months alongside Kaiyo, Yincha and Rohan under Krillin as one of the new master of the Turtle School due to Master Roshi's retirement. During the last two months of training, Gochan and Buma became Great Apes after looking at a Full Moon. Their tails were removed shortly after. Much afterward, after training is finished, Gochan finally gets the chance to meet his father, Goku after he return to Earth from the World of the Eternal Dragons. During the arrival of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Gochan undergoes training with Goku and Goten and eventually ascends into a Super Saiyan soon afterwards. During the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, he competes in the Junior Division and makes it all the way to the final match and defeats Buma and becomes the new Junior World Champion. A year later, Gochan fights against the Saiyan, Nikon along with the Z Fighters but is easily outmatched, but noe the less he helps fight in the final battle against the evil saiyan. 'The White Star Dragon Balls (Movie)' After the training was complete, Gochan continues his training with Goten. During his training, he discovers a mysterious Dragon Ball with 4 white stars. During the search for the White Star Balls, he learns the origin of the mysterious Dragon Balls, and encounters the last of the Legendary Super Namek, Dooru, and his minions. After defeating his minions, Dooru summons the Eternal Dragon, Heion, and fuses with him (Including the White Star Balls) to create Dooru Shenron, a new Shadow Dragon far exceeding Omega Shenron's power. After witnessing the Fusion of Vegeta and Trunks, Vegetunks, a fusion created by Bulma's Merge Wave Amplifier defeat Dooru Shenron, Gochan becomes fond of the idea to fuse with someone, but his dream is crushed after learning that the machine was a one shot test. 'Area's Invasion (Movie):' some time after the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Gochan along with the z fighters fight against the alien tyrant known as area on earth, but he and most of the z fighters are greatly outclassed. 'Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga through Cobra Saga' After the battle against Nikon, Gochan heads to planet Zartar in a spaceship with Trunks, Pan, Goten, Rohan, Kami Jr, Yincha, Kaiyo, and Buma to search for a lost group of Namekians, and the Gold Star Dragon Balls. After landing on the Zartar, Gochan participates in battle against the Tritekian, who are also after the Gold Star Dragon Balls. After the defeat of the Gunam Squad, Gochan fight against Cobra along with the Z Fighters. He later returns back to Earth as Goku (now transformed into a Super Saiyan 5) fights against Cobra and manages to defeat him and save the universe from the tritekian. 'General Copper Saga through Super Android 22 Saga' 4 years later, Gochan along with the Z Fighters meet the son of Future Trunks, Future Jin and learns of the Androids created by General Copper. He fights against the Androids with the Z Fighters soon afterwards. After being defeated, Gochan along with Buma learn how to perform the Fusion Dance Technique from their older brothers, Goten and Trunks in hopes to help defeat the Androids. After successfully learning the Fusion Technique and undergoing training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gochan and Buma continue the fight along with the Z Fighters against the Androids, eventually facing Super Android 22 and are defeated once again. After a month of training he participates in the Cell Games 2 held by Super Android 22 with the Z Fighters. Gochan later witnesses his nephew Rohan defeat the almighty Super Android 22 and peace is finally returned back onto the Earth. 'Modarc: the Legendary Super Makyan (Movie):' during the wait to fight in the cell games 2, Gochan fights along with the z fighters against the makyan, Modarc. 'Modarc's Revenge (Movie): ' after the defeat of Super Android 22, Gochan once again help fight against Modarc, who has now appeared on the earth along with the z fighters. '35th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga' 4 years later, Gochan is now a teenager and attending Orange Star High School along with Rohan and the others. Gochan is now dating a teenage girl named Aya. After his father, Goku finally returns back to Earth from the World of the Eternal Dragons, he along with many of the other Z Fighters compete in the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament. After losing in the Tournament, the finals are interrupted by the arrival of Bojack's older brother, Malvoc. 'Ark Saga through Ark Jr. Saga' A year later, the Z Fighters learned of the wizard named Riku's plan to revive a ancient monster called Ark that the Old Kai and the original 15th Generation Supreme Kais orginally faught against many decades ago. with the situation now out of hand, Gochan stands as a last line of defense with the surviving Z Fighters against Ark, however he is still now match for the the threat and is eventually killed in battle. Gochan along with everyone are later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls along with the Earth, and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Eight years years later, Gochan and Aya are now married and together they have a daughter named Gochi. Gochan participates in another World Martial Arts Tournament along with some of the other Z Fighters and witnesses his father, Goku fight against the Reincarntion/Son of Ark, Ark Jr. 'Modarc's Third Strike (Movie):' some months after the defeat of Ark, Gochan and the z fighter once again fight against Modarc after he is revived by emeperor pilaf and rebuilt into a cyborg. he along with Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Rohan, Hyo, & Gotan finally defeat him once and for all with a family Kamehameha and thus save the earth including the entire universe. 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Cold Legion Saga Through Xicor Saga:' years later in Dragon Ball GF, Gochan is still shown to continue his training but also focus a bit more being a family. his daughter, Gochi constantly gets in trouble while atttending Orange Star Middle School along with Kira and his wife, Aya gives him grief for it. it is also revealed that he and Buma now are martial arts master of their own school known as the Kikoukenjutsu School on earth. Gochan is one of the first fighters on earth along with goku and the other z fighters to learn of the renaments of the planet world organization. Techniques and Abilities Flying Nimbus: A magical cloud that allows a pure hearted being to use it as a means of transportation. Gochan used this to get around until he learned how to Fly. Bukujutsu Technique: The ability to use Ki in order to fly. Ki Sense: the ability to sense Ki. Ki Blast: the most basic from of Ki Blasts. Kamehameha: Gochan learned the Kamehameha Wave From his training with Goten.' '''As a Super Saiyan', Gochan is able to perform a more advance version of the Super Kamehameha. '''Ki Blast Cannon: A burst of Ki like wind emitted from the user's hand towards the foe. Explosive Cannon: Also known as Explosive Masenko and Explosive Madan. A short range Energy Blast. Gochan learned this attack from his older brother, Gohan. Full Power Energy Wave Volley: A rapid barrage of energy blastes. Janken Attack: A rush attack invented by Grandpa Gohan. Gochan learned how to use this Fighting technique after training under his fatehr, Goku during his training to compete in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Explosive Wave: '''A burst of energy emitted from the entire body. '''Super Explosive Wave: A a more advanced version of the Explosive Wave. Huge Burst of Energy released that could cause massive damage. After Image Technique: Also known as Zanken. Gochan learned this from Master Roshi. Wild Sense: A more advance version of the After Image Technique. Transformations and Power Ups 'Great Ape' As a child, Gochan was able to transform into a Great Ape after looking at a Full Moon. However he is unable maintain control and becomes a wild and violent beast. When his tail is removed, he has no memory of ever taking the form and regresses back to his normal form. 'Super Saiyan' Gochan first transformed into a Super Saiyan during his training with Goku and Goten, to compete in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. The characteristics of Gochan's Super Saiyan transformation are slightly similar to his father, Goku's Super Saiyan in appearance. Gochan's hair becomes golden yellow and his body emits a golden Aura along with an increase in his strength. 'Super Saiyan 2' Gochan reached this transformation of Super Saiyan while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android 22 Saga in Dragon Ball SF. It far surpasses his previous limitations. The characteristics of Gochan's Super Saiyan 2 form causes his golden hair to look like a crest of knives. His golden aura increase with bio electricity appearing as well. 'Super Saiyan 3' Several years later in Dragon Ball GF, Gochan manages to tap into his vast potential and reach this form of Super Saiyan. Gochan's characteristics as a Super Saiyan 3 result in his golden hair becoming extremely long in length, his eyebrows completely vanishes and the irises in his eyes appear. The golden aura also increases in intensity along with the bio electricity. 'Fusions' 'Buchan' The Fusion Of Gochan and Buma created through the Metamorian Fusion Dance Technique. Gochan and Buma learned the Fusion Technique from their brothers, Goten and Trunks during Dragon Ball SF, during the battle against the Androids in the General Copper Saga. 'Vioce Actors' Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa, Yasuihiko Kawazu (Great Ape) FUNimation Dub: Maxey Whitehead (Kid/Teen), Vic Mignogna (Adult), Shane Ray (Great Ape) Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Gochan Gochan Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes